Gungi
Gungi was a male Wookiee Jedi Padawan that managed to survive Order 66 and later would become the new Chieftain of the Wookiees on Kashyyyk, being the successor of Tarfful. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Fallen Order Gungi was inside the Jedi Temple when Order 66 was issued. He teamed up with Serra Keto, Byph, Zatt and Petro as they try to save as many Jedi as they could. They managed to stop a few Jedi, including Ary Kess from throwing away their life and get killed. As they regroup they travel through the shadows of the Temple until they run into a squad of Jedi Temple Guard that was battling the Clone Troopers. Gungi hears from Serra that the only way out now is through the Holocron Vaults and they enter the hidden hallways, but not before to his shock Petro and Byph sacrifice themselves to give them a way out. Gungi and the other Padawans make their way through the hidden hallways to the Holocron Vaults to find a hidden exit there to get out of the carnage. While Gungi like the other Padawans wanted to fight the Clones, Gungi like Ary Kess realized they had more of a chance getting out alive if they got to the Holocron Vaults. Once they arrived there, Gungi helped gather some of the Holocrons by Serra Keto's direction, while Serra decided to leave them behind and head to the Council Chambers to cut off Vader. Gungi realized this was a chance for them to escape unnoticed and this almost worked until the Clone Assassins came crashing through the roof. They made it out with casualties but safely. Reign of the Galactic Empire HotS - Gungi and Katooni were working on a Holocron they took from the Holocron Vault of the Jedi Temple, while they did not notice that T7-O1 activated in the cargo space. When Gungi heard noise from the cargo space, he and Katooni went there. HotS - Gungi was helping T7-O1 find a new power source for the little droid. Searching for new batteries, Gungi and T7 accidently triggered a new databank entry and they watched it. After it powered down T7 tells Gungi he needs that new power source soon. Gungi is then told by Katooni that Professor Huyang might know one on Ilum. The Death Hand II When Jada Bariss underwent the Gathering trial once again she came across the scene where Gungi recieved his Kyber Crystal when he built his lightsaber during the Clone Wars. Later it is revealed that Gungi and two of his fellow Padawans Zatt and Katooni have survived the Clone Wars and are protecting Professor Huyang aboard the Crucible, an ancient starship once used by the Jedi Order for the Gathering trial. Gungi, Zatt and Katooni interrogated Bria Tharen, when Gungi was alerted by Professor Huyang that someone had triggered one of the sensors outside. Gungi and Zatt left for the outside and engaged the intruder, who turned out to be a seasoned Jedi herself. Katooni broke them up, revealing that they were all on the same side. Gungi and Zatt later related to Jada their story about how they escaped Coruscant when Order 66 was issued. Afterwards he apologizes to Bria for the way they treated her and they make amends. While their new companion was building her new lightsabers, Gungi and Zatt joined Bria Tharen on a patrol outside the Crucible. They found the remains of an old Jedi Temple on Ilum. Fearing that it would get caved in, they decided against exploring it and instead flew back to the Crucible, but unknowingly picked up a follower. Jada saved them in time and they fled back to the Crucible, fearing that the Empire might have found them. Gungi and the others headed back to the Crucible while attempting to conceal themselves from the Galactic Empire. He helped with taking the ship and Huyang offline to conceal themselves from the scans of the Vextra. When they jumpstart the ship, they are forced to crashland the ship on the surface of Ilum and continue by speeder towards the Hidden Temple on Ilum, splitting up. They manage to arrive there, but are faced with total darkness and when Gungi and Zatt attempt to reach out to Katooni and Jada, they are unable to when something within the Temple is blocking them. Heading further down into the Jedi Temple, Gungi and Zatt found an old Jedi Meditation Chamber. They focussed their use of the Force within the Chamber and it was amplified by the Chamber so that they could reach out to Katooni and Jada Bariss. They reunited and after a short catching up, they made plans to lure the Dark Side Adept Tau Pei into the Temple to fight him on their own grounds. They later left the Temple on the speeders they had arrived on. He along with Jada Bariss was the most actively leading Tau Pei through the canyons of Ilum and barely managed to survive and get away from being killed by the Dark Side Adept. Finally they led him back to the Jedi Temple where Gungi, Zatt and Katooni kept him at bay and even used the Ancient Force Sentinels hidden inside the temple. In the circular chamber not much further, Jada awaited them and they fought Tau Pei with the four of them. Gungi and Katooni got knocked out pretty fast, fortunatedly for them not getting killed by Tau Pei, who did kill Zatt. Gungi and Katooni were carried out of the Jedi Temple by Bria Tharen and Professor Huyang when they regained consciousness. They were distraught when Bria brought them the news that their newest friend Jada and also Zatt had died while fighting the Dark Side Adept Tau Pei. Later, after having arrived on Alderaan, he attended the Jedi Funeral of Zatt and the memorial for Jada, before accepting the invitation to join the Organa Initiative. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 He travelled with Bria Tharen to rendezvous with the Ghost crew and told them of the rebeling Wookiees on Kashyyyk and together with Bria takes them to the hidden Wookiee rebel base within the Kan'Gran Wood. Here he introduces Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano to the Force Sensitive trees, the Wookieae who guards the base from enemy eyes. He is later the one who informs them of the fact that the Empire captured their leader Tarfful. They set out to save him and succeed, only to be forced to abandon the base due to the Empire having figured out where they are, heading back to a beach head where they used to fight the last battle of the Clone Wars. Gungi and Chopper went with Hera to their assigned skyhook and found it to be more heavily guarded then the other targets. They fought their way in, initially losing quite a few Wookiee warriors that joined them, but were then backed up by the team of Sabine, Rex and Zeb. They finally managed to plant the charges but in order to get out Chopper and Gungi were able to navigate Kanan and Ezra through the battlefield to their location, before Chopper had them picked up by the Ghost. He later watched over the Wookiees that managed to get out on the transports as they fled into Hyperspace. Age of the New Republic HotS - He was present on Kashyyyk when the Wookiees celebrated Life Day with the heroes of the Rebel Alliance. After some discussions, Tarfful and Leia Organa were pleased to announce that Gungi would succeed Tarfful as the new Chieftain of the Wookiee tribes on Kashyyyk.